Shadow Princess Brought Us Back Together
by The Black Rose Of The West
Summary: What should have happened if Sasuke came back to the Leaf with Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and another girl? What if Sasuke found out the truth about Itachi and didn't kill him? What if someone came into Naruto's life and changed it forever? So many what ifs! This is SasuNaru Yaoi. No like. No read.
1. Arthur's Note

Arthur's Note

Dear Readers, I thought of this story watching Naruto Shippuden Episodes 50-55. My mind started to pop with questens like 'what if there was another team mate besides Sai?' 'Why not have another female on Team 7?' So...that's what I'm going to do. Hope you enjoy the story. Kitten1012


	2. New Team

New Team

Yamato left silently. A girl walked in behind him. She had long blond hair flowing to her ankles, bright green eyes, and snowly pale skin. Tsunade smiled seeing the girl and made a move with her hand. The girl walked foward.

"Lady Tsunade." She said, her voice bell tone.

"Starr." Tsunade replied.

"What is it you wanted?"

"You're old enough to pass as a Chunin."

Starr nodded. "I'm 15 now."

Tsunade nodded. "I want to to be on Kakashi's team."

"But...they already have four for that team."

"Yes, but one is ANBU."

Starr nodded. "You want me to keep an eye on him."

"Yes and use your talents if you need to."

Starr nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Starr nodded. "Alright." She held up two fingers and disappeared into a line of black smoke.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade nodded. "It's best that Starr's with them. Plus, I really don't trust Donzo and his ANBU."

Shizune nodded. "But do you think it wise to...to put Starr with them. You did train her. Strength and all."

"It's best."

Shizune looked up at the ceiling. 'I hope you're right Lady Tsunade.' She thought.

XXX

"Alright, let's start with names." Yamato said.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Starrfire Light but call me Starr."

"And you can call me Sai."

Starr watched Sai from the cornor of her eye. 'This is who Lady Tsunade wants me to watch out for.' She thought.

"I'm Yamato, the team leader for this misson."

All four nodded.

"Let's go."

"Right." They said.


	3. Night

Night

Naruto looked over at Sakura. "Hey, Sakura."

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura asked, tired and still half asleep.

"Is it me or do you get a weird feeling around Starr?"

"I do, but it's from something. Now go to sleep."

Naruto didn't say anymore.

XXX

"Don't insult Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura punched Sai in the stomach.

Sai didn't make a move.

Starr stood quietly, waiting for the brawl to end.

"Enough." Yamato said.

The brawl ended.

The team left.


	4. Why We're Going After Him

Why We're Going After Him

"Don't insult Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at Sai.

"Enough!" Yamato said.

All five begin to walk again.

XXX

"So, why does Naruto hate it when Sai insults Sasuke?" Starr asked Sakura, as they walked into their room at the inn.

"They used to compete over everything." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Really?"

Sakura nodded and laughed a little. "I remember one time they competed over who could eat the most. They both ended up pucking."

Starr laughed too. "Wow."

Sakura gave a sad smile. "Then again, Naruto's still wanting to keep his promise to me."

"What promise?"

"To bring Sasuke back to the Leaf. I don't care about it anymore though."

"Why not?"

"Sasuke made up his mind a long time ago. He'll probly never come back."

"You never know."

Sakura shrugged and walked out of the room.

Starr watched her with a frown. 'Shouldn't she care about her old team mate?' She thought.

Starr sat against the wall of the boy's room and closed her eyes. She soon found Naruto's mind. She had practiced so much she could go unknown in someone's mind for months. Awake or not.

She dug deep into Naruto's mind. It wasn't long before she found what she was looking for. It amazed her to see back when Naruto was a little kid. It wasn't long before she saw the little eight year old Naruto walking passed the river stream. She looked where he was and saw the little eight year old Sasuke. 'Cute.' Starr thought.

Sasuke looked at Naruto before turning away. Naruto did the same and walked away. Starr wondered why Sasuke was the way he was. She stayed in foot with Naruto and watched as he went back to his house. She was amazed to find the house empty except for the young boy. 'Amazing. He's lived on his own and still does.' She thought.

Slowly Starr went to a new memery. It was the day Naruto was made a ninja no dout. She looked to see Naruto and Sasuke glancing at each other. It was when a kid bumped Naruto did Naruto kiss Sasuke. Starr smiled a bit before leaving. 'Interesting.' She thought, before going to a new memory.

This memory was different. It was Naruto and Sasuke fighting. 'When Sasuke left the Leaf no dout.' Starr thought. It amazed Starr to see Naruto try to stop Sasuke with all he could. Starr was shocked when Sasuke fell in pain, looking at Naruto. Their foreheads almost touching.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered low.

Sasuke left without another word.

Starr watched him, knowing she couldn't do a thing. 'He left Naruto alive but barely.' She thought, leaving Naruto's mind. 'That's why Naruto wants to bring him back.'


	5. A Secret

A Secret

"Hey Starr." Naruto said.

Sakura quickly grabbed him and pulled him behind a corner as Starr jumped and turned quickly.

"Shut up, got it?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded. "What's going on?"

"Look." Sakura pointed to the cristel in Starr's hand.

"Where did she get that?"

"She made it, I saw her."

"So?"

"She's been talking to it."

"What?"

Sakura nodded. "And I can hear someone responding. I don't know who though."

"We can try to figure it out."

"Good plan, and while we're at it, we can jump in a pit of tigers. Use your head Naruto!"

"Can't I see you?" A male voice asked softly.

Naruto and Sakura looked up.

"No!" Starr whispered. "You know better than that!"

"Please, I haven't seen you in a long time. Two years like this. It's horrable."

"Weasel..." Starr whispered.

"Weasel?" Naruto whispered, looking at Sakura.

Sakura shrugged. "Could be a pet name." She whispered back.

Naruto turned back to look at Starr. What was Starr hiding? He walked forward, snapping something as he did.

Sakura quickly grabbed him as Starr turned around quickly.

"I have to go." She whispered.

"No, please don't."

"I have to. You're lucky I could talk this long."

"I know, and I miss you."

"Miss you too but I need to go."

"Love you Kitten."

"Love you too Weasel."

Sakura and Naruto watched as the cristel disappeared. They ran as Starr stood.

One question on both their minds. Who was Weasel?


	6. Weasel

Weasel

Sakura slowly backed away as she saw Starr and Itachi Uchiha. 'N-no way.' She thought as her foot snapped a twig. She tensed.

Starr and Itachi jumped away from each other and looked to see Sakura.

Itachi pulled out a kunai.

Starr held her arm out. "Don't." She whispered to him softly. "It'll make you look worst."

Itachi put it away but kept near Starr.

"H-h's an S-Ranked criminal Starr!" Sakura said.

"So?" Starr asked. "Doesn't mean he did it because he wanted to."

"Starr!" Itachi hissed.

"S-sorry."

A scream was heard.

"Let's move." Starr said, realizing it was Naruto who had screamed.

Sakura and Itachi nodded before they all left.

Sorry it's short, couldn't think of something longer. Next chapter will be longer.


	7. The Lasting Love

The Lasting Love

Sakura gasped as she saw Sasuke holding Naruto against a wall of rock by his neck. "Let him go!" She screamed, about to run to Naruto's side.

Itachi stopped her.

"Don't touch me!"

"Then don't go after him, let Starr."

"Why do you act as if she's the only one that can help?!"

"Because she IS!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Starr yelled.

Sakura and Itachi turned quiet quickly.

Starr walked toward Sasuke, Itachi followed.

Itachi held Sasuke as Starr began to flood his mind with memories.

Sasuke pulled back, and looked to be trying to hold back tears.

Naruto tried to move between them but was held back by Starr's hand.

"Come home." Starr whispered.

Sasuke didn't reply and Itachi knew the true meaning of what she said-she meant something impossible.

"Come home." Starr repeated in the same tone.

Sasuke shook his head. "What's left there for me?"

"Your friends and more. Come home."

Sasuke didn't move.

Starr leaned close to him. "For Naruto?" She breath in his ear.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before lightly nodding.

Starr smiled.

XXX

"...and that's what the truth is." Itachi said as he finished the story of why he killed his clan.

Sasuke was speechless, Tsunade was angry, Naruto was looking at Sasuke for a reaction, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato all couldn't move or form a single word.

"Sasuke..." Starr whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke shook it off and ran out of the room.

Starr went to go after him.

Itachi caught her shoulder. "No."

"Naurto." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and left after Sasuke.

XXX

"What would you know?!" Sasuke yelled and punched at Naruto's chest.

Naruto grabbed his hands and pulled Sasuke against him. Sasuke fought against him until he couldn't anymore. Tears came down his cheeks as he finally left out what he'd been holding in. Naruto slowly lowered them to the floor and let Sasuke cry into his shoulder. It was the first time Naruto had ever seen Sasuke cry-cry and feel pain. He closed his eyes and softly nudged Sasuke's neck.

"I-I'm so sorry." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto shook his head. "It's ok." He picked Sasuke up and walked over to the bed and laid Sasuke down on it.

Sasuke looked at Naurto for a moment before turning away. Naruto grabbed his chin and turned Sasuke to face him.

"Don't, I forgive you." Naruto whispered, kissing Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke pulled away. "I tried to kill you." He whispered.

Naruto didn't reply, only sat on the bed and brought Sasuke to him.

Sasuke tried to push him away but didn't have the strength to.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek lightly before sitting against the wall. Sasuke gave up, he knew he couldn't win.

"You should hate me." Sasuke said.

"And what if I don't?" Naruto asked gently.

"You should."

"I don't."

Naruto and Sasuke didn't realize how close their faces had gotten.

"Would you two just kiss and make up already?" A voice said.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped and turned to see Starr and Itachi upside down on the roof's inside shingles.

Sasuke blushed brightly as Naruto glanced daggers at them.

Itachi and Starr laughed lightly before leaving.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What Starr said."

Naruto blushed as he remembered. "What about it?"

"Prove that you don't hate me."

Naruto stared at him for a moment.

"I mean it Naruto."

"You're sure?"

Sasuke nodded without a single hint of hesitation.

Naruto kissed his cheek and forehead before doing the same to his lips. Sasuke felt a warm blush cover his face.

"I love you." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked at him, laying a hand on Naruto's cheek. "Make love to me." He whispered.

Naruto was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded. "Please."

Naruto laid Sasuke down and kissed him softly. He soon got rid of their clothes. He touched Sasuke's chest lightly, kissing his chest and lightly nipping at Sasuke's pecks. Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling Naruto enter him. It was painful but also felt good to him.

Sasuke thrust his hips to Naruto's and moaned lightly.

Naruto pushed back. Soon the two were all but going off the other's speed. It didn't take long to feel the pressure building. Sasuke gave a small scream as he came, quickly followed by Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke bathe in the after glow of that night and every night after. Feeling the other near was heaven and it was a one of a kind heaven.

THE END.


End file.
